Like naugthy, but nice
by behind-the-glass
Summary: Spuffy Title could also be like insane, but really, just read and please review, so you know what I mean! But be warned, insanity ahead!


**Author's note:** Alright, this may not make sense to many other people but me, but believe me there was an idea behind it, that actually seemed pretty funny. In case you get the point, please review and let me know, I'm really looking forward to it!  
And if youre among those who think my cat jumped the keyboard, review too and tell me what you think (I can take destructive criticism too).  
Anyway, **enjoy reading and review** (Yeah, I'm needy but, also depending on the reviews, I'll decide whether to write something like this again, or go to a place with nice little plastic walls)

**Author's note, the second:** at the end, there's what I thought when I wrote this, you know, the _let's make some sense_ part.

**Like naughty, but nice**

Hey sweetheart, hope you can stay,  
been a while since I had a good ...**lay**  
what I can't say that, what the hell,  
who do you thing you are to tell?  
Well, fine, give it one more try  
can't get any without getting by

So, hey sweetheart, hope you can stay,  
seeing you always makes my day,  
and it already started to get a shame,  
that it's been so long since you last ...**came**.  
What now? Wasn't that nice?  
Sweet words, like your advice!  
Get your mind outta the drain,  
that wasn't 'bout sex! Pft, insane!  
Well, fine one more try,  
I'll show you, that I'm a nice guy!

Hey, sweetheart, hope you can stay,  
seeing you always makes my day,  
Yeah, it already started to get a shame,  
and aren't we tired of playing this game?  
I'm saying, to love just to hate?  
But let's not talk now, it's already getting' late,  
of course getting early, the night is our day,  
and it's time to lie down, so I can have 'my ...way'  
Alright! What now? You're fucking up my chi!  
It's a song, but I can't say it? Come on, seriously?  
God, I hope there's a place (in hell) for morons like you,  
'cause then I know where you go, when we're through!  
But, fine I am patient and nice, well mannered,  
so let's try to get this over with (goddamn!).

Hey, sweetheart, hope you can stay,  
'cause seeing you always makes my day.  
Yeah, it already started to get a shame,  
and aren't we tired of playing this game?  
I'm saying, do we really need to love just to hate?  
But let's not talk now, it's already gettin' late,  
of course getting' early, the night is our day,  
too bad your friend don't understand our way!  
But tonight's not for grieve or pain,  
and I'll try not to cause you tears again.  
Just rest for a while, feel save, be sure of course,  
that I'll always be here for better and worse.

No complaints or remarks? Guess I have to speak up then,  
'cause as you didn't notice, this really sucks man!  
I'm not a sissy like this Angel lapdog princess,  
and I'm not really known for my kindness unless,  
the final stab after hours of torture and pain,  
and if, who'd then be called insane?

So just shut up or I'll make you  
and listen up, 'cause it's the last time, then we're through!

Hey, sweetheart, hope you can stay,  
it's really been a while since I had a good lay,  
but not only for me, this is a shame,  
such a long time since you last came!  
So night ain't getting younger and the day lies ahead,  
time to take of your clothes and head for the bed,  
'cause believe me my love, I have been naughty  
and learned something new you can't miss to see.  
Got us some cuffs, straps and lots of other surprises,  
so, let's put them to a test, before the sun again rises.

**Explanation:**  
Remember the episode where Spike trained apologizing to Buffy with the mannequin (or whatever you wanna call that thing and I'm not talking about the BuffyBot). This piece goes somewhere in the same direction, where Spike is trying to figure out, what to say to Buffy the next time she comes to visit him (end Season 5 and/or during Season 6), so she'll understands what he really feels for her. Well, he tries and tries to be polite and nice, but finally gets tired and angry for being such a prissy and gives in to his bad old Spike(licious).  
Got it? No? Good, you're still sane!


End file.
